A Lust For Sacrifice
by digitalxRENEGADE
Summary: Gray 'singgah' di rumah Lucy untuk membuat pikirannya kembali rileks dari sebuah misi yang melelahkan, sehingga membuat istirahat Lucy pun sedikit 'terganggu'. Tetapi kehadirannya justru membuat Lucy senang. GraLu dan sedikit NaLi


From Author: Hai salam kenal! Ini adalah Fairy Tail fic ciptaanku yang pertama kalinya. Jadi maaf kalau (mungkin) agak gaje…

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima sensei masih memiliki Fairy Tail, jika kepunyaanku maka Gray dan Lucy kubuat selalu bersama. XD

A/N: Mungkin ada beberapa dari pembaca yang tidak terlalu menyukai Gray x Lucy, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku benar-benar menyukai pairing ini (berniat ingin mengalahkan Natsu x Lucy). LOL

Third Person's POV

Siang hari yang sangat cerah di Magnolia. Beberapa orang di guild menangggapinya dengan ceria dan ada yang menanggapinya dengan biasa saja. Setiap dari mereka melakukan rutinitas masing-masing. Levy yang sangat sibuk dengan buku barunya. Mira selalu sibuk menyediakan makanan dan minuman. Sang Titania yang selalu sibuk membersihkan pedangnya. Cana baru saja memecahkan rekor gilanya dengan menghabiskan 200 botol bir. Juga berbagai aktivitas lainnya.

Tapi tidak dengan Natsu dan Gray. Mereka berdua yang biasanya selalu bertengkar tanpa alasan yang jelas, entah kenapa siang itu tidak terjadi adu mulut di antara mereka yang menghiasi seisi guild.

"Natsu, kau bilang kau akan mencarikan ikan untukku?" teriak kucing terbang kegirangan di atas kepala si penyihir api. "Uhh, jangan sekarang Happy. Aku benar-benar lelah saat ini." Ucap Natsu lemas dengan kepala di atas meja dan mata mengantuk. Seolah-olah bukan dirinya saja. Lisanna melihat Natsu selemas itu, maka dia berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu Natsu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya penyihir berambut putih dengan lembutnya. Memang, Lisanna sejak kecil selalu memperhatikan Natsu dan pernah berkeinginan menikah dengannya. Bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang. Mendengar pertanyaan lembut yang diucapkannya, Natsu memaksakan kepalanya untuk bangkit dari meja dan menatap mata wanita itu. "Aku baik-baik saja Lisanna. Hanya butuh sedikit istirahat. Tenang saja..." ucap Natsu sedikit menyeringai, dan Lisanna pun hanya tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Huhh….dasar lemah." Tiba-tiba saja Erza berkata dari samping meja tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, sehingga membuat Natsu terkejut dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Diam kau, siapa yang kau ajak bicara, hah?" geram Natsu dengan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Oh, tidak ada. Aku sedang berbicara sendiri, benar kan Juvia?" Tanya Erza kepada penyihir air yang kebetulan duduk di dekatnya. "Ah i-iya!" Juvia terkejut dan kembali dari alam lamunannya. Melamun adalah salah satu 'kegiatan' rutin Juvia saat berada di dalam guild. 'Aktivitas' hariannya tersebut selalu menemani di waktu senggangnya, terutama saat tidak menjalankan misi. Kebetulan sekali dia tidak mengambil misi hari ini.

"Hah, maaf sekali Erza! Hari ini aku tidak dapat melayanimu bertarung sekarang. Aku sedang tidak dalam staminaku hari ini." Ketus si naga pembunuh kepada Titania. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, Natsu. Dilihat dari wajahmu yang seperti orang sekarat, aku sudah mengetahuinya." Kata Erza seraya bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dengan membawa pedang yang telah selesai dibersihkan. "Jadi simpan tenagamu untuk lain waktu! Serta tidurlah sesegera mungkin sebelum kau jatuh pingsan nantinya. Jangan salahkan diriku jika kau menangis karena pingsan." Lanjutnya dengan penuh senyum kemenangan dan melangkah pergi dari guild. "Grrrhh…hey! Awas kau ya! Kembali kemari kalau kau berani!" teriak Natsu hingga menggema seisi ruangan karena habis kesabarannya.

"Sudahlah Natsu jangan paksakan dirimu! Erza ada benarnya juga, setelah seharian menjalankan misi sebaiknya kau beristirahat untuk saat ini." Lisanna berusaha menenangkan Natsu yang masih sedikit jengkel. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mematuhi perintah dari wanita di sampingnya itu. "Haaah…iya baiklah Lisanna. Aku akan pulang dan mendinginkan kepalaku sesegera mungkin." Ucapnya dengan menghela nafas panjang dan segera dia bangkit dari kursinya. "Hey Natsu, bolehkah aku menemanimu siang ini?" Tanya Lisanna kepada Natsu. "Hmm? Untuk apa? Apa kau tidak bosan melihatku tidur seharian?" katanya dengan nada sedikit bingung. "Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku harus merasa bosan? Tenang saja Natsu, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu hari ini." Senyum manis menghias di wajah Lisanna sehingga membuat Natsu sedikit blushing. "I-iya baiklah kalau kau yang memintanya. Jadi, kenapa tidak?" dia berbicara sambil melihat ke arah lain karena malunya. Bisa terlihat kedua pipinya menjadi semerah tomat saat itu. Lisanna yang melihat Natsu seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum semakin manisnya dan malah membuat Natsu semakin malu. 'Dia benar-benar lucu saat sedang malu.' Pikirnya.

"Kakak, aku akan menemani Natsu kembali ke rumah siang ini. Mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit malam." Katanya meminta izin dengan kakak kandungnya, Mirajane. "Baiklah Lisanna, berhati-hatilah di jalan." Ucap Mira mengingatkan Lisanna. Dengan begitu mereka berdua keluar dari guild bersama-sama layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Malam harinya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Lucy meletakkan pulpen kesayangannya setelah hampir 3 jam duduk di depan meja tulisnya untuk menyelesaikan novelnya, dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Dibukanya keran bathtub dan menyalakan air panas. Sesudah menunggu kurang lebih 10 menit, Lucy dengan segera masuk ke dalam bathtub yang berisi air panas. "Ahh…air panas selalu membuatku rileks." Gumam Lucy senang. 'Misi mencari sebuah berlian yang hilang ternyata tidak semudah yang kukira.' Pikir Lucy dalam hati seraya membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju pada salah seorang penyihir es. Entah kenapa dia jadi memikirkan Gray saat itu. Dia teringat akan tindakan heroic nya yang saat mereka melawan bandit.

Flashback.

Seorang bandit yang kejam hendak menyerang Lucy dengan sihir tanahnya secara tiba-tiba, setelah mereka berhasil mengambil berlian seharga 20.000.000 jewel milik seorang pengusaha kaya. Tanpa disadari Lucy, Gray dengan cepat menghadang bandit tersebut dan berdiri di depan san penyihir langit. Malangnya, sebuah batu tajam mengenai pundak dan lengan Gray sebelah kanan. "Hahaha! Rasakan itu, bocah sok jagoan!" si bandit tertawa bangga dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan untuk didengar. "Gray! Kau baik-baik saja? Lukamu…" kalimat Lucy terpotong setelah Gray berkata padanya. "Uggh….sudahlah Lucy, jangan khawatirkan diriku!" darah mulai mengalir dari sumber luka yang didapat setelah dia melepas batu yang menancap di lengannya.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyerang wanita, hah? Jangan pernah kau melukai Lucy!" geram Gray dengan hebatnya. "Oh, jadi sok jagoan keras kepala ini tidak menyerah ya? Menarik juga kau. Terima ini, Fire Needles Stone!" batu api tajam berjumlah banyak siap menerjang mereka berdua. Tetapi Gray tidak tinggal diam. "Es dibentuk….Perisai raksasa!" benar, sebuah perisai es yang besar melindungi mereka berdua dari terjangan batu api. Tapi karena batu api yang terlalu banyak, perisai itu mulai mencair karena panasnya. "Pergilah Lucy. Temui Natsu dan Erza! Serta bawa berlian itu kepada pemiliknya." Perintah Gray kepada sang penyihir langit dengan menahan perisai yang semakin mencair.

"Tapi Gray…"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku Lucy! Selamatkan dirimu! Perisai ini tidak bertahan lama!"

Melihat perisai Gray yang mulai mencair, Lucy berkata kepadanya. "Berjanjilah, kau harus kembali Gray!" seketika itu juga Lucy pergi meninggalkannya. 'Tentu Lucy. Aku janji' Gray bersumpah pada dirinya. Dan perisai tersebut sudah sepenuhnya mencair dengan kata lain, menghilang. "Hey, mau lari ke mana kau cantik?" bandit itu berkata demikian setelah melihat Lucy melarikan diri cukup jauh dan mulai mengejarnya. Gray pun bertindak sesegera mungkin. "Musuhmu berada di sini, keparat! Es dibentuk….TOMBAK NAGA!" seru Gray dengan emosi dan kemarahan yang semakin memuncak. Seketika setelah tombak itu muncul, dia dengan cepat melempar ke arah musuhnya. "Hiiiaaaahh….!" Dan memang benar. Lemparannya sangat jitu dan tepat mengenai sasaran.

Tombak tersebut tepat mengenai leher bandit bagian belakang hingga menembusnya. "Rasakan itu…bandit sialan." Ucap Gray berdiri di atas mayat bandit dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dan mulailah dia berjalan menyusul Lucy dan lainnya dengan pelan dan sedikit terhuyung-huyung, serta tangan kiri yang memegang lengannya sebelah kanan.

End of flashback

"Gray, kau sungguh luar biasa." Gumam Lucy setelah hampir satu jam memikirkan penyihir es tersebut. Lima menit kemudian, dia keluar dari bak air panasnya dan segera mengambil handuk berwarna merah muda guna mengeringkan tubuhnya dan untuk melilitkannya dengan handuk tersebut. Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk menutupi tubuhnya dan menuju kamarnya sambil (sedikit) bersenandung ria. Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Lucy segera membuka lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil pakaian dalamnya dan satu stel baju tidurnya. Karena sesudah mandi, Lucy berniat untuk tidur meskipun waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. "Tidak biasanya aku tidur awal. Tapi huuaaaahh…" Lucy menguap di sela kalimatnya. "Entah kenapa aku mengantuk sekali." Karena besok Lucy ingin mengambil misi kembali. 'Tapi dengan siapa? Natsu, dia terlihat seperti orang sakit saat ini. Erza, sepertinya dia mau, tapi bagaimana jika tidak? Dan….Gray, kupikir dia pasti bisa tapi bagaimana dengan lukanya?" pikirnya sesaat sebelum dia mulai memejamkan mata.

'Tok-tok.' Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu menginterupsinya dan dia terbangun kembali setelah tiga menit sebelum memasuki alam mimpi. "Hah, siapa yang datang malam begini?" gumam Lucy kepada dirinya sendiri . dia segera berjalan menghampiri pintu rumahnya. Dan menghela nafas sebelum membuka pintu di hadapannya. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dan dia bertemu penyihir es dengan telanjang dada, seperti biasanya. "Gray, kenapa malam-malam begini kau baru datang? Bagaimana dengan lenganmu?" Tanya Lucy yang sedikit blushing melihat dada indah milik Gray. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik Lucy. Terima kasih telah bertanya. Apakah aku mengganggu tidurmu, Lucy?" Tanya Gray kepada penyihir langit di depannya. "Kenapa kau tahu aku sedang tidur?" Lucy balik bertanya dengan nada bingung. Mendengar pertanyaan Lucy, Gray hanya bisa tersenyum geli. "Lalu kenapa kau memakai baju tidur?" Lucy baru menyadarinya dan tertawa malu. "Oh...i-iya hahaha. Tidak kok, silakan masuk Gray!" 'Kau sungguh manis ketika tertawa, Lucy. Pikir Gray sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Terima kasih Lucy"

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Natsu?" Lucy bertanya sembari duduk di sofa kesayangannya dengan Gray. "Tenanglah, si bodoh itu baik-baik saja. Karena Lisanna bersama dengannya." Ucapnya dengan bangga. "Memang benar, Natsu seperti anak kecil saja. Sampai-sampai orang lain harus menjaganya." Kata Lucy sedikit geli. "Yah, memang begitulah Natsu. Tetapi aku akui, meskipun dia ceroboh, si bodoh itu memiliki semangat bertarung yang besar juga." Puji Gray secara diam-diam. "Ya, aku juga tahu itu." Balas Lucy. "Hey Gray, kau mau secangkir teh?" Lucy menawarinya. "Sepertinya boleh juga." Gray berkata dengan senyum lembutnya. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar!" seketika itu Lucy bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur.

'Lucy, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu.' Pikir Gray seraya memandang Lucy berjalan menuju dapur. Tidak diragukan lagi, penyihir es berusia 20 tahun tersebut sebenarnya memiliki perasaan terhadap Lucy yang berumur setahun lebih muda darinya. Gray berharap semoga Lucy dapat membalas perasaan yang sama kepadanya. "Lucy…" gumam Gray pelan.

Setelah 10 menit menunggu.

Akhirnya Lucy datang ke tempat Gray duduk dengan membawa 2 cangkir teh di atas nampan. "Maaf terlalu lama menunggu, Gray." Katanya dengan memberikan secangkir untuknya. "Tidak apa-apa Lucy. Aku sungguh berterima kasih." Ucap penyihir tampan itu dengan menyesap teh di cangkirnya. "Ahhh….sungguh hangat Lucy!" puji Gray tentang teh buatan Lucy. "Aku senang kau menyukainya, Gray." Ucapnya dengan sedikit blushing

"Umm….Gray. terima kasih telah menolongku dari serangan bandit kemarin." Wajahnya berubah sedikit serius tapi juga masih tersenyum. Gray menghentikan sesapannya dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. "Sudahlah Lucy. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan." Kata Gray dengan sedikit serius pula. "Tapi kau sudah berkali-kali membantuku. Hingga rela mengorbankan dirimu. Kurasa itu lebih dari cukup." Ucapnya dengan melihat lengan kanan Gray yang terbalut perban. Gray pun akhirnya berhadapan dengannya dan memegang kedua bahu Lucy dengan tatapan serius. Sepertinya waktunya telah tiba. "Lucy, dengarkan aku. Aku senang dapat membantu siapapun bahkan dalam kondisi apapun, termasuk kau." Memang benar, meskipun tatapannya sedikit sayu dan tajam, juga gaya bicaranya yang dingin tetapi dia memiliki sisi lembut yang tak bisa dilupakan. "Jadi jangan pernah salahkan dirimu sendiri dan berhentilah menganggap dirimu lemah. Karena aku selalu siap membantumu kapanpun, Lucy." Kata-katanya terdengar lembut di telinga Lucy, membuat pipinya menjadi semakin semerah tomat. "Sekali lagi terima kasih, Gray!" ucapnya sedikit malu.

Gray lebih mendekatkan dirinya dengan Lucy. "Lucy. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu." Lucy pun penasaran dan bertanya pada Gray. "A-apa itu Gray?" jantung Lucy berdebar kencang ketika merasakan tangan Gray membelai tangan kecilnya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Lucy. Tubuh mereka benar-benar dekat. "Apa kau….pernah berciuman dengan seseorang, Lucy?" Tanya Gray dengan nada yang sungguh lembut dan menggoda. Kini wajah mereka berjarak beberapa centimeter saja. "Belum. Se-sebenarnya ada apa Gray?" Tanya Lucy dengan gagapnya. "Kebetulan sekali jika kau belum pernah. Jadi, biarkan aku menjadi yang pertamamu, Lucy." Nadanya sangatlah menggoda di telinga Lucy, hingga membuat Lucy terhanyut dalam rayuannya. Lucy tergagap (lagi) dan pipi yang merah merona. "Hah…a-apa maksudmu, Gray…..ummmhh!" tidak sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba mulut Gray mendarat di mulut Lucy dengan mulusnya. Setelah ciuman beberapa detik yang singkat, Gray berhenti dari ciumannya tersebut. "Kenapa….Gray? kenapa berhenti?" kenyataan bahwa Lucy menyukainya dan Gray pun mengetahuinya. "Aku tidak bercanda Lucy. Kau benar-benar menginginkannya?" tanyanya dengan serius. Lucy hanya sedikit tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Aku memang tidak ahli dalam hal ini, tapi….kumohon ajari aku!" pinta penyihir langit kepada Gray.

Hingga mulut mereka bertemu kembali. Tapi kali ini lidah Gray berulah dan meminta untuk masuk, dan Lucy mengizinkannya. Dalam hal ini, Gray lebih ahli sehingga dia dapat mendominasi lidah Lucy dan menikmatinya. "Ummhh….Gray~~" Lucy mendesah senang dalam ciuman mereka dengan mata tertutup rapat. Tangan Lucy mulai merajalela di kepala Gray dan meremas rambutnya dengan lembut seiring sensasi yang mengalir dalam diri mereka. Sementara Gray memegang pinggul Lucy untuk menahan keseimbangannya. Mulut mereka terkunci dan di dalamnya terdapat 'pertarungan' lidah yang hebat selama beberapa menit.

Setelah beberapa lama, Gray memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajahnya dari Lucy dan melepaskan ciumannya untuk bernafas. Gray memandang kedua mata coklat nan indah milik Lucy dengan mesranya. Aroma yang tercium dari Lucy, apel dominan dengan vanilla. Sungguh membuat Gray meleleh dalam aromanya yang menakjubkan. "Aku…..sungguh mencintaimu Lucy.." Gray mengungkapkan perasannya dengan tangan kanan di pipi kiri Lucy dan mulai mengusap lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Lucy tersenyum senang mendengar pengakuan dari pria yang juga dia sukai. "Aku juga…mencintaimu, Gray. Dan, terima kasih kau telah mengajariku." Ucap Lucy sedikit terengah-engah. "Sama-sama…..sayang." Gray tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Lucy dan memberikan ciuman lembut di keningnya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya bangkit ke posisi duduk mereka. Tidak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 10. "Maaf Lucy, tapi aku harus pulang. Sudah hampir larut malam." Mendengar Gray berkata demikian, Lucy melingkari kedua tangannya di lengan Gray (sebelah kiri) dan merengek layaknya seorang anak kecil pada ibunya. "Kenapa Gray? Aku mohon tinggallah sebentar lagi!" Rengek Lucy manja pada Gray. "Tapi aku benar-benar mengantuk, sayang!" kata Gray lemas. "Kalau begitu, tidurlah di sini saja, Gray. Temani aku malam ini…" Gray sedikit terkejut mendengar ajakan Lucy yang bisa dibilang sedikit 'nakal'. "Kumohon Gray…!" lanjutnya dengan membuat wajah terimut yang pernah dilihat Gray. Gray pun bingung menghadapi kekeras kepalaan kekasih barunya itu, dan sebenarnya dia tidak tahan dengan wajah imutnya. Sungguh memikat hati. Tapi Gray tidak ada pilihan lain lagi selain mematuhi ajakan wanita itu. Selain itu dia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Lucy. "Hmm….baiklah, malaikatku!" Dengan begitu, Gray terpaksa harus menginap semalam untuk memenuhi 'perintah' penyihir langit yang dia cintai.

END

Bagaimana? Agak gaje? Ada sedikit OOC?

Mari, silakan berikan review, kritik atau saran yang membangun juga diperbolehkan!

Hehehe…

THX


End file.
